Yokohama Walker
Yokohama Walker is the third track from the Buster Bros!!! VS MAD TRIGGER CREW album, performed by MAD TRIGGER CREW. The track was also included into the Enter the Hypnosis Microphone album. Track Info * Lyrics: peko * Composition/Arrangement: ist * Vocals: MAD TRIGGER CREW Lyrics |-|English= ---(Samatoki Aohitsugi)--- Yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, listen We’re MAD TRIGGER CREW, representin' Yokohama You’re gonna be a little easier don’t give a damn about me Show some respect Ay yo, straight outta Yokohama Who’s the king of this town? No mercy even to the clueless bastards Today we’ll wipe out everyone going around Mr. Hardcore, A.K.A Hama’s mad dog When I open my mouth, violent words spew I am notorious here, y'know Outta the way, small fry, this is my path The wind cuts my shoulders as I walk this town I target anyone that messes with me Everywhere we greet each other with gunfire Do or die, I’ll kill and win Just trouble every day The path home dirtied by blood To be honest I couldn’t care less Nevertheless, Minato Mirai is in sight ---(All)--- This city knows no peace In the city, trouble continues every day Sickening things happen here Still in this town MAD TRIGGER CREW in the building Today is just another Yokohama walking ---(Jyuto Iruma)--- Today I patrol this town again A light cruise on the usual course Yakuza, punks, and thugs galore It can’t be helped, this hangout for vagabonds I don’t mind being glared at Cause I’m prepared, you motherfucker The guy acting all big and tough, right this instant I’ll handcuff and arrest him to kill some time I monopolize the market Suddenly encounter a new target If you run, promptly a car chase The unending ringing of sirens On the edge 24/7 I keep my hands dirty and get swallowed by crime To live in this town is hell or heaven Stuffing you in the slammer is a choice ---(All)--- This city knows no peace In the city, trouble continues every day Sickening things happen here Still in this town MAD TRIGGER CREW in the building Today is just another Yokohama walking ---(Rio Mason Busujima)--- A hidden base camp that’s the hideout Here is a city hid in view Different from the glamorous cityscape You can’t lower your guard for a night on bald mountain No rest in survival life Drilling my body to improve stamina Wearing a military uniform Always listening alert from the left and right Never showing an opening no matter the time I am your opponent, enemies can’t escape An eye for an eye, a sudden enemy with sweat on my hands Destroy them, advance to the next area (go) Don’t lose sight of the target Accurately shooting down prey 100% Hunted ingredients on the chopping board I, a veteran, am a survivor ---(All)--- This city knows no peace In the city, trouble continues every day Sickening things happen here Still in this town MAD TRIGGER CREW in the building Today is just another Yokohama walking Taunts fly about Shadows creep out A rest that can only be short-lived Ties abandoned Means of surviving Every day we just keep on improving Come on Taunts fly about Shadows creep out A rest that can only be short-lived Ties abandoned Watching over the city Hama’s night breeze blows today as well… |-|Romaji= Yeah, yeah, yeah, hey, listen We’re MAD TRIGGER CREW represent Yokohama You’re gonna be a little easier don’t give a damn about me Show some respect Ay yo sutoreito auta yokohama Dare ga kono machi no ousama? Wakattenai yakara tadai youshanaku Kyou mo tataki no meshite go around Misutaa haakou a.k.a hama no kyouken Kuchi wo hirakeba makichirasu bougen Oresama ga Notorious Dokina zako oresama ga otoori da Kata de kazekiri aruku kono machi Nameteru yatsura ni mukeru hokosaki Aisatsu kawari sokora de donpachi Do or Die bukkonda mon kachi Toraburu bakari no mainichi Kaeri chi de yogoreta kaerimichi Honne wo ieba shikato shitai Sore demo kono shikai ni Minato Mirai Nani koto mo nai ichinichi nante kono basho ja arienaize Machi no naka demo soto demo toraburu tsudzuki no everyday Iyake ga sasu koto mo aru Sore demo kono machi de MAD TRIGGER CREW in the building Kyou mo mata tada yokohama walking Kyou mo machi wo patorouru Karaku nagasu itsumo no kousu Yakuza, chinpira, gorotsuki bakari Doushi you mo nai na kono fukidamari Nirande kuru no wa kamawan ga Kakugo wa arundarou na motherfucker Dekai tsurashiteru yatsu wa ima sugu ni Wappa kake deshoppite himatsubushi Watakushi ga dokusen suru maaketto Patto dekuwasu aratana taagetto Nigedashitara sugu sama kaacheisu Nari yamanai sairen Ki no nukenai 24/7 Te wo yogoshi akuji ni nomerikon deru Kono machi de ikiru ni wa hell or heaven Butabako ni tsumekonde eraba seru Nani koto mo nai ichinichi nante kono basho ja arienaize Machi no naka demo soto demo toraburu tsudzuki no everyday Iyake ga sasu koto mo aru Sore demo kono machi de MAD TRIGGER CREW in the building Kyou mo mata tada yokohama walking Kakureta beesukyanpu soko ga ajito Koko ni senpukushi nagameru machi wo Adeyakana machinami to wa kotonaru Yudan dekinu hageyama no ichiya Sabaibaru raifu ni nai kyuusoku Karada kitae migaku taikyuu ryoku Mi ni matou miritariijaketto Migi hidari tsune ni kikimimi tateru Itsu nandoki mo suki wa miserarenai Shoukan ga aite ja teki wa nigerarenai Me ni wa me gerira aite ni te ni ase Gekihashite tsugi no eria e (go) Nerai wa hazusanee Kicchiri shitomeru emono 100% Shokuzai hanto shi on the manaita Hyakusen renma shoukan wa sabaibaa Nani koto mo nai ichinichi nante kono basho ja arienaize Machi no naka demo soto demo toraburu tsudzuki no everyday Iyake ga sasu koto mo aru Sore demo kono machi de MAD TRIGGER CREW in the building Kyou mo mata tada yokohama walking Tobikau basei Shinobiyoru kage Hitotokitari to mo dekinai na kyuukei Jigarami sute Ikinokoru sube everyday tada migaki tsudzukeru Tobikau basei Shinobiyoru kage Hitotokitari to mo dekinai na kyuukei Jigarami sute Machi wo mimamoru Mata kyou mo hama no yokaze ni fukarete… |-|Kanji= ストレイトアウタヨコハマ 誰がこの街の王様？ 分かってない輩　ただ容赦なく 今日も叩きのめして go around ミスターハーコー a.k.a　ハマの狂犬 口を開けば撒き散らす暴言 俺様が Notorious どきな雑魚　俺様がお通りだ 肩で風切り歩くこの街 舐めてるやつらに向ける矛先 挨拶代わりそこらでドンパチ Do or Die　ぶっこんだもん勝ち トラブルばかりの毎日 返り血で汚れた帰り道 本音を言えばシカトしたい それでもこの視界にみなとみらい 何事もない一日なんてこの場所じゃありえないぜ 街の中でも外でもトラブル続きの everyday 嫌気がさすこともある それでもこの街で MAD TRIGGER CREW in the building 今日もまたただヨコハマ walking 今日も街をパトロール 軽く流すいつものコース ヤクザ、チンピラ、ゴロツキばかり どうしようもないな　この吹き溜まり 睨んでくるのは構わんが 覚悟はあるんだろうな******** デカイ面してるやつは今すぐに ワッパかけてしょっぴいて暇つぶし 私が独占するマーケット パッと出くわす新たなターゲット 逃げ出したらすぐさまカーチェイス 鳴り止まないサイレン 気の抜けない 24/7 手を汚し悪事にのめり込んでる この町で生きるには hell or heaven 豚箱に詰め込んで選ばせる 何事もない一日なんてこの場所じゃありえないぜ 街の中でも外でもトラブル続きの everyday 嫌気がさすこともある それでもこの街で MAD TRIGGER CREW in the building 今日もまたただヨコハマ walking 隠れたベースキャンプそこがアジト ここに潜伏し眺める街を 艶やかな街並みとは異なる 油断できぬはげ山の一夜 サバイバルライフにない休息 体鍛え磨く耐久力 身にまとうミリタリージャケット 左右常に聞き耳立てる いつ何時も隙は見せられない 小官が相手じゃ敵は逃げられない 目には目ゲリラ相手に手に汗 撃破して次のエリアへ(go) 狙いは外さねえ キッチリ仕留める獲物 100％ 食材ハントし on the まな板 百戦錬磨小官はサバイバー 何事もない一日なんてこの場所じゃありえないぜ 街の中でも外でもトラブル続きの everyday 嫌気がさすこともある それでもこの街で MAD TRIGGER CREW in the building 今日もまたただヨコハマ walking 飛び交う罵声 忍び寄る影 ひと時たりともできないな休憩 ジガラミ捨て 生き残る術 everyday　ただ磨き続ける 飛び交う罵声 忍び寄る影 ひと時たりともできないな休憩 ジガラミ捨て 街を見守る また今日もハマの夜風に吹かれて… Navigation Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Mad Trigger Crew